Sarah vs The Dream
by Natvv
Summary: After a mission Sarah has a dream while sleeping in Chuck's room. He isn't asleep, and she's talking in her sleep. He's listening. Any much more would give it away, except for *CHARAH* and that it's almost definately gonna be a *ONESHOT* ;D


Hah sorry I know I'm in the middle of Vs The Mission *and* my little sidetracky songfic project, but I just had to write this.

The idea came to me a long time ago. Maybe I read a fanfic that's simalar in my sleep and it's in my subconcious ?? That would explain how I randomly thought of the idea, so if you had the idea first, sorry, no copy intended c[=

I'll start ya guys out with a little not-very-descriptive prologue, just so you know what's goin' on.

---------------------------------Prologue.

They had infiltrated the camp, and Sarah and Casey were kicking some Fulcrum butt. Chuck, sitting in the car, saw some coming in through the back to attack. He ran out of the car yelling for everyone to run. Chuck and Sarah were together but they had lost [not dead-lost, can't find-lost] Casey. There were guns everywhere, and the next thing they knew they were being taken different ways by Fulcrum assassins. Probably torture, seperate. Seperate. Sarah fought with all her might but there were at least 30 Fulcrum agents in there. Then a shattering of glass. Sarah yelled, "DUCK!" for Chuck. Within moments there was a rush of gunfire, almost all Fulcrum agents taken out in moments. Sarah took care of the rest. Casey emerged from the shattered glass, making a sarcastic comment. Sarah ran up and hugged Chuck, fighting desperately to hold back her tears. Sarah and Chuck went back to his place to go to bed after calling a cleanup team and going through debrieffing.

---------------------------------_Italics_=POV of Sarah, normal=POV of Chuck

I still couldn't sleep. The events of earlier were still playing through my head. I turned over to watch Sarah sleep. Sounds creepy, but she is so beautiful when she sleeps. Well, not that she's not usually beautiful, but you get what I mean.

_Chuck and I were in a hallway. It was white and had no decorations. I was supposed to be infiltrating Fulcrum, but suddenly about fifty Fulcrum agents showed up. Chuck was far away down the hallway. The Fulcrum agents started to come to me._

Sarah's expression turned freaked-out. Her breathing got faster. At first I thought she had woken up, but then I realized she was having a nightmare. I had no idea what to do, are you supposed to wake someone who is having a nightmare?

_I was trapped. About 10 Fulcrum assassins were holding me back. Carrying me off. Definately to be tortured, to get information about the Intersect. I wouldn't give it to them. I wouldn't let Chuck be in danger. Chuck!! I screamed out for him and started kicking violently at the assassins. "I need to tell him!" I shouted out at the agents. I needed to tell Chuck I love him before I was carted off to a Fulcrum facility._

She started kicking her legs wildly. I went in to wake her up and got a kick to my shin. I didn't want either of us to get hurt, so I backed up. That's when she said in her sleep, "I need to tell him!" 'What is she dreaming?' I wondered to myself.

"Tell who?" I asked

_I heard someone say "Tell who?" I screamed "I need to tell Chuck! Let me go!"_

She shouted that she needed to tell me. Tell me what? "It's me Sarah. What do you need to tell me?" I asked her sleeping self.

_Chuck! He was talking! Good, they haven't captured him. I looked away from the Fulcrum agent I was trying to get at and in front of me. Chuck was there. They weren't trying to get him? Why? Maybe they knew he wasn't a spy? "Chuck?" I asked him._

"Yes Sarah, it's me. What did you need to tell me?" I really wanted to know what she was dreaming now. The thrashing in her sleep calmed a bit.

_He asked me what I needed to tell him. Yes! I wouldn't have to leave without him knowing. "I love you, Chuck."_

My jaw literally dropped open. Did she just say she loved me? Yes she did. "Uhh, what?" I said. I knew exactly what she said. But that was the only word that could come to my mouth.

_Oh no! He just said 'What?' He didn't hear me! I started to yell "I love you!" again, but just as the 'I' escaped my lips I heard a shot ring out. I saw blood drizzling down his forehead, those brown eyes that I have fallen in love with lifeless. He was dead. And I never got to tell him. He'll never know. I screamed. I screamed for my lost love, for the torture that was soon to come, for his family and friends, and for Chuck some more. I then burst into tears as the Fulcrum agents hauled me away._

She screamed. I saw her face covered in tears. "This isn't good, this isn't good," I said to myself. I didn't care if we got hurt now, I needed to wake her up from this nightmare. I scooted over to her and put my hand on my shoulder. I shook her shoulder gently as I called out her name. She shot up into a sitting position, wide-eyed.

"It was only a dream," I said to her. She turned to look at me, then collapsed into my chest sobbing. I ran my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. I don't like seeing her cry. When she's sad, I am, too.

"Chuck?" She said to me as she peeked up at my face.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Chuck I have to tell you. I don't want anything to happen without you knowing," she took a deep breath in, "I love you, Chuck."

I smiled. She had finally said it in all conciosness. She laid her head back down on my chest, my arm still wrapped around her. "I love you too, Sarah"

We fell asleep like that, a terrible day transformed into my new favourite day ever.

-----------------------------------------

Tada !! So what did ya think ?? For now it's a oneshot, if I get bored I might come back to it sometime, but yepp.

Please review !!

;D


End file.
